Prior years of this projct have emphasized developments of new instrumental and data processing approaches. Emphasis during this project period will be placed on the adaptation and evaluation of these new approaches for problems in clinical chemistry. Problems studied will include: a) adaptation of a new kinetic method for several metabolites including glucose, uric acid, urea, and creatinine, b) extension of our study of the kinetic behavior of unconjugated and conjugated bilirubin with p-diazobenzenesulfonic acid, c) utilizing the multiwavelength capabilty of vidicon type detectors for intereference detection and correction for selected analyses, d) development and evaluation of a fast kinetic method for the simultaneous determination of lactate dehydrogenase isoenzyme subunits, e) optimization studies on enzyme methods involving coupled reactions, and f) simultaneous multielement determinations with an echelle grating sppctrometer/image dissector system. All of these areas represent approaches, instrumentation, methodologies and capabilities that are not yet available in clinical laboratories.